


Tom and Jordan Make a Bet

by SailorLestrade



Series: Requests [73]
Category: Kong: Skull Island RPF
Genre: Asking Out, Cute, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluffy, Gift, Longing, M/M, Skull Island, Skull island wrap party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8767972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Feelings have been lingering for awhile. Will they do something about it before they leave Vietnam?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little gift for my friend hiddlesfashion :)

Olly wasn’t sure why he was here. This was more of Tom’s thing. But he had been on the set just as long as he had, running around like a chicken with his head cut off to make sure that his star could just focus on acting. The music was loud, Tom and John C. Riley singing an off key version of “Cake by the Ocean” by DNCE. Olly wasn’t really one for karaoke, but it was fun to watch Tom trying to hit high notes on songs that even Brie couldn’t.

He scanned the crowd. There were a lot of cast and crew present, all ready for free food and booze. Which was the main driving factor for him being here. That, and this might be the last time he got to see him for a while. Once the party was done, he and Tom would be heading straight to LA for promos and tours. Granted, he knew Bryan was in LA too, but it wouldn’t be the same. He sighed softly and got himself a beer from the cooler before walking to a quieter spot.

He set on a bench outside, looking out over the beautiful landscape of Vietnam. It was very beautiful here, but not the same way Hawaii had been. Hawaii had been so good, and he had almost kissed Bryan. He should’ve kissed Bryan. But he chickened out and faked an emergency from Tom and rushed off. No guy that good looking would actually want him. Especially when he was standing next to one of England’s sexiest exports. He took a sip of his beer and watched the stars.

****

Bryan walked around the party, looking for Olly. After that night in Hawaii, alone on the beach, he had wanted to talk to him. He wasn’t sure if Olly had just been drunk, or if the things that were said were truthful.

“Hey, have you seen Olly?” Bryan asked Jordan as they watched Corey dance in the middle of the room. Jordan laughed and looked over at his assistant.

“Olly? Tom’s friend? Oh I saw him go outside I think.” Jordan said, turning his attention back to Corey. Bryan nodded and left the chaos of the party, heading outside. The silence was almost deafening after the loud noise of the party. But Bryan didn’t have long to think of it. He saw the person he was looking for right away, sitting by himself. And suddenly, he couldn’t make himself walk any farther.

He had wanted to be with Olly since the first time he met him. Ever since he watched him chase around the actor and fill his many coffee orders. They had stood in many Starbucks lines together, getting things for Tom and Jordan. They had stayed up late talking, and fallen asleep next to each other on the couch at the set. Bryan finally took a deep breath and walked over to Olly.

“Hey…” Bryan said, already mentally kicking himself for no reason. Olly looked up at him and smiled, a genuine, really happy smile.

“Hey Bryan!” Olly said. He scooted over on the bench to let Bryan take a seat. “What brings you out here?”

“Uh, the music was really loud.” Bryan said, shrugging. He looked Olly up and down, taking in his attire. “You look wonderful.” He bit his tongue, a little mad he was coming on so strong. At least, he thought he was. Olly smiled and looked down.

“Thanks…” He said. “I just kinda threw it on.”

They set there in silence. You could still hear the music from the party, and there were a few people walking around some. Bryan looked over at Olly, taking in the way he looked in the moonlight. He sighed. It was now or never…

“I’m really glad that I got to meet you,” Bryan began. “And, I was wondering if, even after we leave Vietnam, if I could see you some more…” Olly looked over at him.

“Are you asking me out?” Olly asked. Bryan chuckled some.

“Well, yeah. That is, if it’s okay with you.” He was getting nervous and awkward now. But then Olly did what Bryan had been wanting to do. He closed the gap between them, planting his lips firmly on Bryan’s. Bryan wasted no time lacing his fingers in Olly’s hair and deepening the kiss, taking control of it easily.

Neither one of them were sure how long they had been kissing. But soon, they needed air and slowly broke apart. Lips plump and read, breathing heavy, pupils dilated. They just stared at each other, goofy smiles on their faces. Until someone cleared their throat, making them turn around and look. And there stood Tom and Jordan, laughing and smiling.

“Man, I thought it would’ve happened before now.” Jordan groaned, handing money over to Tom. Bryan and Olly looked at each other, a little confused, before looking back at them.

“What do you mean?” Olly asked. Tom smiled.

“We had a bet to see how long before the two of you got together.” Tom explained. “Jordan said it would’ve been weeks ago. I said you’d wait until the wrap.” Olly shook his head, Bryan laughed some.

“Now, instead of getting it on in public, why don’t you two go get a room or something?” Jordan said. “People are going to start staring at you two.” Bryan immediately stood up and pulled Olly with him.

“Where are you guys going?” Tom asked. “The night’s still young.”

“To get a room!” Bryan called over his shoulder. Olly started to laugh as he followed him, leaving an embarrassed Tom and Jordan standing there.

“Wanna go get a beer?” Jordan asked. Tom nodded. As they walked back to the party, Jordan looked over at Tom. "So, what's their ship name gonna be? They have to have a ship name."

"Hmmm, what about BrOlly?" Tom asked. Jordan laughed and nodded.

"That's so going on a t-shirt." He said with a smile. Soon, the two of them headed back into the party, the idea of what their assistants were up to lingering in the back of their minds.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
